Buddleja Ramen
by Ziqu Roheart
Summary: [Fic participante en el Mini Reto "El jardín de Shiemi" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"] Resumen: Al ser despojada de su rango como exorcista ahora Mamushi debe enfocarse en otras cosas, como prepararse para ser una buena esposa. Cocinar y las tareas del hogar no son actividades difíciles después de todo, ¿verdad?


**[Fic participante en el Mini Reto" El jardín de Shiemi " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]**

Resumen: Después de lo ocurrido con el Rey Impuro y de la manipulación de Toudou, Mamushi terminó siendo expulsada de la orden y despojada de su rango exorcista. Pero no todo terminó para mal; Juuzou le había propuesto matrimonio y eso era más de lo que podía pedir considerando su situación como traidora de Myodha. Ahora, sin nada más que hacer, su deber es prepararse como la futura señora del heredero del clan Shima por lo que cocinar y las tareas del hogar no deben ser tan difíciles, ¿verdad?

Palabras: 2,194

Notas: Solo decir que lo disfruten, nos leemos en las notas finales.

-x-

 **BUDDLEJA RAMEN  
Por Ziqu Roheart**

Decir que todo estaba bien después de lo ocurrido con el Rey Impuro sería adornar la realidad con toneladas de maquillaje sobre capas de cemento encima de una base profunda de tierra. Porque lo único bueno del incidente había sido el haber derrotado al mismo Rey Impuro. Y aún así el crédito era para Ryuji-sama y el hijo de Satán. Entonces lo único bueno que le quedaba era Juuzou.

Juuzou, que había pedido su mano en matrimonio a pesar de ser considerada una traidora.

Juuzou, quien era el heredero del clan Shima y por ende tenía que cumplir con su deber como tal.

Juuzou, su amigo de la infancia y ahora prometido…

Mamushi sentía una mezcla de ansiedad y felicidad a la vez. Su padre había aceptado el compromiso en aras de protegerla de su propio error y, si lo conocía bien, porque sabía que ella siempre había gustado de Juuzou. Él sabía que no había nadie mejor para cuidar de su hija, más ahora que había perdido su estatus de exorcista y miembro de Myodha.

Juuzou era un buen hombre después de todo.

Y ella, como futura esposa de la cabeza del clan Shima debía estar preparada para desempeñar a la perfección su rol. Por lo que debía empezar con lo básico. Saber cocinar.

-x-

Al haber nacido dentro del clan Hojo, uno de los clanes miembros del Myo Dharani, su destino desde pequeña había sido forjado en el exorcismo. Cuando Myodha se hizo parte de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz se le concedió la oportunidad de estudiar y expandir sus conocimientos previos y, a su vez, definir su meister.

Mamushi, con tan solo catorce años ya estaba decidida a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al exorcismo. A tan temprana edad conocía los riesgos de tal profesión. Entrar a la academia de exorcistas solo le hizo reforzar su deseo de convertirse en una de los mejores exorcistas, no solo por sí misma sino por el bien de todo Myodha.

Después de todo, en Myodha había personas a las cuales proteger también.

Razón por la cual Mamushi no había intentado desarrollar y mejorar otras habilidades. Como cocinar.

Probablemente podría hacer unas cuantas comidas básicas, como onigiri, arroz y alguna que otra sopa, pero nada elaborado. Su mente siempre estuvo enfocada en el conocimiento y en demonios y temas relacionados al exorcismo. Sin embargo, en esta situación comprendía que pudo haberle dado una oportunidad a aprender más cosas cuando recién entró a la academia. Pero le hubiera no existe y por ello ahora mismo sus manos estaban llenas de cortadas y un poco magulladas.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que cocinar sería una experiencia terrorífica?

Y como era de esperar, su primer platillo dejó mucho qué desear. Su estómago lo resintió por tres días.

La segunda vez que lo intentó, sola nuevamente porque su orgullo no le permitía pedir ayuda, su mente y cuerpo estaban preparados para el dolor. Afortunadamente fue mínimo. Desafortunadamente, al estar al pendiente de otras cosas confundió la sal con el azúcar. Así que el dulzor arruinó la esencia del platillo.

Estando a punto de tirarlo a la basura pensó que era un desperdicio de comida, aunque no tuviera el sabor deseado aún era comestible… al menos un poco. _Hoy los gatos y perros andan de suerte_ , se dijo a sí misma saliendo de la cocina con comida en mano sin notar un par de ojos café que la miraban con curiosidad desde el lado contrario del pasillo por el que caminaba.

La tercera ocasión fue todo un éxito en cuanto sabor. Claro que Mamushi no tenía la intención de realizar algo elaborado y desperdiciar ingredientes, por lo que decidió hacer algo más básico. Yakisoba. Punto bueno para el sabor. Punto malo para la presentación. No parecía ser dicho plato pero sabía como tal.

—Ugh… al menos es comestible —dijo después de dar el primer bocado pues por la apariencia no se le hacía antojable, pero una vez probado no le dio importancia y se lo comió todo. Cocinar era toda una experiencia desgastante.

Y sin darse cuenta de que era observada desde la entrada de la cocina, continuó comiéndose su primer platillo comestible mientras hacía unas anotaciones en un cuaderno.

La cuarta, quinta y sexta ocasión fueron marcadas como exitosas también. Sus habilidades culinarias se estaban puliendo haciendo sentir a Mamushi llena de orgullo y felicidad. También contaba como éxito el solo cortarse un par de veces, considerándose afortunada de haber encontrado banditas en uno de los cajones las cuales usó para poder continuar con su meta de realizar platillos que se vieran, olieran y supieran bien.

Entonces decidió atreverse a hacer algo un poco más complicado. Ramen. Que sí, puede ser una comida típica pero prepararla por primera vez parece ser todo un reto.

Primero empezó por juntar los ingredientes, luego los utensilios a utilizar y finalmente con la preparación. Su ánimo estaba por los cielos y sentía que hoy por fin podría darle de probar de su comida a Juuzou. Estaba segura de que hoy sería el día.

Puso a hervir el agua y a picar la verdura que añadiría. Una vez picado todo lo echó al agua hirviendo para que el caldo empezara a tomar forma. Siguiendo las instrucciones lo puso en fuego lento y procedió a cocer la carne de cerdo en salsa de soja y sake. Al terminar puso la carne en un bol y la salsa en otro para agregarle la cebolla verde que había picado junto con la verdura del caldo. Luego tocaba el turno de los fideos los cuales coció en una olla y después coló con agua fría. En el bol de la salsa con la cebolla vertió un poco del caldo y lo mezcló bien, entonces echó los fideos ahí mismo. Lo siguiente era cortar el cerdo en trozos finos y mientras lo hacía (no tan bien para su gusto pero decentemente) dejó cociendo algunos huevos y hojas de komatsuna hirviendo. Cuando estuvo todo listo lo incorporó al bol con los fideos.

¡El resultado final fue mejor de lo que esperaba! El aroma que expedía el bol le hacía agua la boca y la apariencia, aunque un poco tosca, ¡se veía bien!

Con una sonrisa Mamushi fue en busca de una bandeja para llevarle el ramen a Juuzou en ese momento pues caliente sabía mejor. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente no tenía por qué hacerlo. _¡Él mismo puede venir a la cocina!_ _Es suficiente el haber preparado una comida especialmente para él, no tengo por qué llevársela hasta donde esté_ , pensó mientras un sonrojo ligero aparecía en sus pómulos.

—Oi, Mamushi, ¿has visto a…?

El grito que dejó escapar Mamushi fue tal que probablemente se haya escuchado en todo el ryokan. Entonces un par de cosas acontecieron. Mamushi saltó por el susto, el bol con el ramen se derramó sobre su ropa, manos y pies, al sentir lo caliente del caldo en sus pies se resbaló y cayó de espaldas y por si fuera poco, para su mala suerte, se llevó consigo a Kinzou, quien cayó encima de ella.

Entonces Juuzou apareció por la puerta, gritando su nombre y con una expresión de angustia en su rostro. Detrás de él su padre y hermanas se abrían paso. Y al ver esos ojos café llenos de preocupación Mamushi pensó dos cosas.

Kinzou aún estaba sobre ella. Y el ramen se había estropeado.

—¡Quítate de encima, idiota! —demandó al rubio, empujándolo con fuerza.

Por supuesto las preguntas y disculpas no se hicieron esperar. Todos preguntaban qué había pasado y a qué se debía el alboroto, pero Mamushi solo pensaba en su comida. La comida que había preparado con tanto empeño y ahora estaba en el suelo.

Un cúmulo de emociones se hizo presente en su interior pero lo que más resaltaba era impotencia y decepción. Sus manos se hicieron puños debido al coraje pero el dolor provocado por tal acción le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y gemir de dolor. Entonces unas manos cálidas tomaron las suyas para inspeccionarlas y cuando le indicaron que se parara para tratar sus heridas, sus pies protestaron también.

Ah. Claro. El caldo hirviente también se había derramado en ellos. Con razón sentía tanto dolor. Y con eso en mente más la voz llena de preocupación que parecía provenir de Juuzou, lo último que supo antes de desmayarse fue ser levantada en brazos.

-x-

Cuando Mamushi despertó, lo primero que notó fue la luz del atardecer junto con una brisa fresca colándose por la puerta que daba al jardín de su habitación. Lo siguiente que notó fue la espalda de Juuzou que estaba sentado frente al jardín. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en sus manos y vio que estaban vendadas.

—Por fin despiertas, me tenías preocupado —dijo Juuzou volteando a verla. Una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

—Juuzou… ¿qué…?

—Déjame ayudarte —ofreció el castaño, ayudándola a sentarse—. Según Kinzou, te sorprendiste cuando te habló y soltaste el bol de ramen que tenías en las manos.

Oh. Ahora lo recordaba. _¡Ese idiota…!_

—Es Kinzou, qué esperabas. La idiotez es su mejor habilidad —contestó Juuzou intuyendo lo que había pensado. Entonces se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el exorcista habló nuevamente, mostrando una sonrisa cálida que para nada le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago—. Ne, Mamushi ese ramen lo habías preparado para mí, ¿cierto?

—Qué… ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —contestó la aludida totalmente sonrojada—. Tal vez lo hice para mí, ¡no te creas la gran cosa!

Juuzou simplemente le sonrió y sin más le dio un beso en los labios, pequeño y casto, casi imperceptible pero lleno de calidez.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! —dijo Mamushi apartándose rápidamente.

—Solo te agradezco por la comida, ¿está mal hacerlo?

La mirada del castaño era intensa y aún más su sonrisa. Sus ojos hablaban por él y en ellos Hojo podía ver que el otro estaba feliz. Su sonrisa podría iluminar cualquier día gris…

¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Juuzou era un idiota!

—¡Da igual! La comida se estropeó —respondió agachando la mirada.

—Oh, pero lo suficiente para hacer otro bol así que…

—Oh —entonces sí lo probó—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Estaba…? Uhm…

—Gracias por la comida, Mamushi, estuvo deliciosa —respondió Juuzou, posando una de sus manos en la pierna de ella y con la otra acariciando su rostro. Instintivamente se recargó en la mano en su rostro y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. De pronto se sintió muy cansada y el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado pero no quería dormirse, quería estar con Juuzou más tiempo. Tal vez lo había dicho en voz alta puesto que unos brazos fuertes la envolvieron y acunaron contra el pecho de su prometido.

—Hueles a buddleja…

—¿Buddleja?

—Buddleja globosa… esa planta en forma de pelota… color naranja… —su mente comenzaba a divagar y empezaba a hacer difícil mantener la concentración.

—Ah, matico. Sí, hay unos cuantos plantados en el jardín, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, recuerdo que una vez me quemé y tú dijiste que esa planta era ideal para las quemaduras. Desde entonces he plantado unas cuantas.

—¿Eres tan tonto… que te has… estado quemado?

—No precisamente. Ellas… ah, me recuerdan a ti.

—Idiota… ¿cómo es… posible…? —confundida por las palabras de Juuzou, Mamushi cerró por completo sus ojos y dejó recargar su peso en el pecho de él, el sueño por fin venciéndola.

Juuzou por su parte la vio relajar su cuerpo y sucumbir por fin al sueño. Había sido un día de locos, empezando por encontrar a su hermano encima de su prometida en la cocina, notar la comida regada y finalmente las quemaduras en las manos y pies de Mamushi.

Instintivamente la había levantado en brazos y llevado a la habitación de ella. Luego sin pensarlo abrió la puerta del jardín y arrancó un par de maticos para tratar las quemaduras e hinchazón de las heridas. Un pequeño truco que la misma Mamushi le había enseñado años atrás cuando él mismo había sufrido un incidente parecido.

Después de haber tratado sus heridas, con la ayuda de las hermanas Hojo, y haber asegurado que Mamushi estaría bien y sus heridas cicatrizarían sin dejar marca, su cuerpo se relajó a tal grado de dejarlo sin fuerza por un tiempo, el cual aprovechó para recostarse a un lado de su prometida y vigilar su sueño.

Una hora después Nishiki y Ao entraron dejándole una bandeja con comida indicándole que no hiciera presunciones antes de poder decir siquiera algo. Que el ramen que le traían fue elaborado con lo que había quedado de la preparación hecha por su hermana mayor y que ellas solo lo habían calentado.

—Aún así, gracias Nishiki, Ao. Estoy seguro que sabe tan rico como se ve —contestó Juuzou, apreciando el aroma del ramen y mostrando una sonrisa llena de afecto. Las hermanas lo vieron por un momento para luego asentir a la vez y retirarse con una sonrisa en sus rostros por igual.

Y efectivamente. No era el mejor ramen del mundo, pero era el mejor que había probado e mucho tiempo por lo que lo devoró gustoso.

— _Gochisousama, Mamushi._

-FIN-

*Mi reto:  
Planta: Matico (Buddleja Globosa) – Es un poderoso cicatrizante en todo tipo de heridas, tanto externas como internas.  
Personajes: Juuzou / Mamushi  
Problema: Quemaduras o hematomas en la piel

Notas finales:  
¡Otro reto terminado! Y de unos personajes que no me son familiares del todo. Tuve que ver la segunda temporada de AnE para poder obtener un poco de inspiración y he de decirles que ¡me enamoré de Juuzou! Él es el tipo de personajes que me gustan (aunque claro, nadie supera a Yukio, él siempre será mi consentido).

Ok, so… Hay ciertos puntos que quiero aclarar:

1) Yo sé que el nombre de Juuzou se escribe con acento macrón en sus vocales (¿qué es el acento macrón? Es la raya o guión encima de la vocal. That's it! Has aprendido algo nuevo hoy). Sin embargo, porque soy floja para buscar esas vocales en la paleta de caracteres especiales y para estar pegando el nombre cada que lo menciono, decidí poner Juuzou como suena, doblando las vocales.

2) No estoy leyendo el manga y la segunda temporada del anime la vi en un día, por lo que los personajes pueden estar un poco OoC.

3) La historia puede considerarse un canon divergence después de la petición de mano de Juuzou para Mamushi, como he dicho, no estoy leyendo el manga, por lo que no sé cómo avanza su relación. En otras palabras, podría considerarse como un semi AU. Depende de ustedes.

4) ¿Reviews? n.n

¡Bonita semana! :D


End file.
